Kaito x Sister Complex
by Meshiki Aritoka
Summary: sister complex!/lakukan padaku ... kumohon jangan Miku/Triangle Love , yaoi , lemon , first fanfic


**FIRST FANFIC , YAOI , LEMON , GAKUKAI**

**Credit : Immoral Memory 〜the Lost Memory〜**

* * *

****_HAPPY READING _

Konser launching single The Lost Memory berakhir. suara riuh penonton masih terdengar saat Gakupo, Kaito dan Len meninggalkan panggung konser mereka. konser Kaito, Gakupo dan Len malam itu memang sukses, banyak penonton yang datang dengan jumlah yang membludak. setelah meninggalkan panggung Kaito langsung berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

"hah, melelahkan sekali." gumam Kaito, sambil merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa yang ada di ruang ganti, tubuhnya basah berkeringat membuatnya terlihat semakin sexy, lengannya ia rentangkan di atas sofa, kepalanya didongakkan ke atas menghadap langit-langit. tak lama datang Gakupo, kondisinya tidak berbeda jauh dari Kaito. tubuhnya juga basah karena keringat rambut ungu panjangnya yang sedikit berantakan agaknya memberi kesan semakin sexy. ah , dia memang seme sejati.

"mereka menyukaimu, Kai-chan" sahut Gakupo sambil tersenyum manis.

"ck, jangan panggil aku seperti itu aku benci itu!"

Gakupo hanya tertawa geli dan berpaling mengambil minuman.

"aku benci harus berdandan seperti ini lagi!" Len datang dan duduk di depan cermin sambil melepas riasannya, dia kesal karena hanya dia yang berdandan ala wanita setiap pairing bertiga dengan Kaito dan Gakupo.

"sudahlah para gadis lebih menyukaimu berdandan seperti ini kan?" Kaito menghampiri dan berdiri di belakang Len.

"cih, menjijikan!"

"jangan kesal begitu, kau kan uke kami"

"berisik!"

"sudahlah Len, kau terlihat manis kok tidak kalah dengan Rin-chan kembaranmu, hehe"

"ha-ha tertawalah Kaito-nii!"

"sudahlah Kaito jangan ganggu Len lagi, nanti dia akan menangis" Gakupo tertawa geli dan ikut menggoda Len

"Gakupo-nii!" Len menggerutu, matanya di picingkan, dia merasa di pojokkan di sana.

"baiklah cukup main-mainnya aku akan pulang duluan"

"Gakupo, mainlah kerumahku dulu ada beberapa file lagu yang perlu kau review sebelum rekaman lusa" Kaito menghentikan langkah Gakupo.

"Baiklah"

"ok, Len kami pulang dulu ya" Kaito berkata pada Len sambil berjalan keluar kamar ganti bersama Gakupo. Len hanya berpaling dan membiarkan kedua lelaki itu pergi.

sesampainya di rumah Kaito Gakupo duduk di sofa ruang tengah, melihat-lihat beberapa file dan merapikannya.

"aku bawa, besok akan kupelajari lagi dirumah"

Kaito duduk di depan Gakupo dan menyodorkan segelas air mineral.

"mmhh, bagaimana kabar adikmu?" tanya Kaito memulai perbincangan

"Miku-chan? dia sedang sibuk mengurus konser, rekaman, hal yang sama saja seperti kita" jawab Gakupo sambil merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Gakupo ..." Kaito terdiam sejenak.

"bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku menyukai Miku-chan?" kata-kata Kaito mengejutkan Gakupo seketika matanya menatap tajam ke arah Kaito, pikirannya berputar.

"hah, semua orang menyukai adikku" timpa Gakupo,

"aku tidak sedang bercanda!" ekspresi wajah Kaito menjelaskan dia sedang bicara serius. Gakupo sadar dengan hal itu dan ia tidak menyukai perkataan Kaito

"jangan berharap dengan Miku-chan!" hanya itu yang di katakan Gakupo, dia merasa sedikit bingung.

"jangan berpura-pura bodoh, kau pasti tau aku menyukai Miku-chan bahkan sejak pertama duetku dengannya tahun lalu" Kaito balik menatap Gakupo dengan tajam.

apa yang dikatakan Kaito membuat Gakupo marah. ya, Gakupo memang menyukai Miku. Miku anak yang manis, baik dan perhatian, tubuhnya mungil, rambutnya panjang dan selalu di ikat dua. Gakupo sangat menyayanginya melebihi seorang adik, dia tau hal seperti itu tidak mungkin tapi perasaan sayangnya pada Miku melebihi siapapun.

"perasaanku padanya aku ingin dia tau, aku menginginkan Miku-chaa ..." belum sempat Kaito menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Gakupo lantas menerjangnya melewati meja di antara mereka gerakannya hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas di atas meja tapi tidak sampai jatuh. sekarang Gakupo tidak dapat menahan amarahnya, dia berada tepat di atas Kaito, tatapan matanya sangat dalam, tangannya mencengkram rompi hitam Kaito hingga terangkat, ekspresi wajahnya yang geram membuat Kaito terkejut. baru kali ini dia melihat Gakupo semarah itu.

"jangan dekati Miku lagi! jika Miku tidak bisa jadi milikku maka tidak ada orang lain yang boleh memilikinya, tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengambilnya!" bentak Gakupo. Kaito terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan Gakupo dia akhirnya mengerti maksud perkataan dan sikap Gakupo, suasana menjadi hening seketika.

"hah , hahahahaha ... haha!"

"apa yang kau tertawakan?!"

"sister complex!" Kaito langsung menjawab, ekspresi wajahnya pun berubah serius, Kaito mengungkapkan apa yang ia sadari.

Genggaman tangan Gakupo di rompi Kaito merenggang, wajahnya tertunduk, tangannya akhirnya melepaskan rompi Kaito. Gakupo tidak dapat mengelak lagi. emosinya menunjukkan segalanya, perasaan yang dia sembunyikan pada adiknya. suasana menjadi hening seketika, Kaito hanya menatap Gakupo yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Gakupo menarik nafas panjang bersiap mengungkapkan sesuatu.

"aku selalu melihatnya sebagai seorang wanita tidak pernah sama lagi saat kami masih kecil, aku bukan hanya menyayangi Miku tapi aku mencintainya. entah sejak kapan aku juga tidak mengerti, tapi aku selalu berusaha berada di sisi Miku menggantikan posisi orang tua, melindunginya, menyayanginya sebagai seorang kakak, begitulah caraku mencintainya" suara Gakupo bergetar.

Hatinya hancur menyadari kenyataan yang sebenarnya telah ia sadari. Tapi saat ini berbeda, Gakupo tidak bisa menerima kenyataan tentang perasaan Kaito pada adiknya. Mendengar hal itu Kaito terpaku, perasaannya campur aduk.

"Kaito ... Miku menyukaimu" Gakupo mengatakan itu sambil hampir menangis, tubuhnya sangat tegang, detak jantungnya semakin kencang. Kaito terkejut mendengar hal itu, matanya menatap Gakupo.

"sejak dulu bahkan sebelum duet kalian, debut single-mu atau saat menonton konser kita, hanya kau yang dia perhatikan. Miku menerima tawaran untuk pair denganmu juga karena perasaannya padamu! semakin lama semakin dekatnya kalian karena project dan lainnya perasaan Miku padamu semakin berkembang, aku sadar soal itu. dia terlihat sangat senang saat menceritakan soal dirimu. aku bahagia saat melihatnya tersenyum dan juga sakit di waktu yang sama. dan kau bilang kau menyukainya ?! kau tau betapa takutnya aku?! aku takut kehilangan dia!" semuanya terjadi begitu cepat , Gakupo tak dapat mengendalikan emosinya ekspresi wajahnya sangat menakutkan dan tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh. Kaito hanya bisa terdiam, sekarang dia merasa benar-benar bersalah telah mengatakan dia menyukai Miku.

Mendengar semua itu Kaito bagaikan ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Gakupo, melihat kondisi Gakupo seperti itu tanpa sadar Kaito memeluknya. hal itu membuat Gakupo terkejut dan tersentak, dia merasakan tangan Kaito memeluknya erat, menyentuh rambut panjangnya, detak jantung Kaito juga terasa di dadanya. Gakupo terdiam dengan posisi di peluk Kaito, pelukan hangat Kaito menenangkannya perlahan tubuhnya tak lagi tegang.

Beberapa saat mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, Gakupo membalas pelukan Kaito dan agak sedikit menekan. Entah apa yang terjadi tapi perasaan Gakupo begitu tenang berada di pelukan Kaito, dadanya yang bidang dan punggungnya yang lebar membuatnya merasa nyaman. Tangannya mulai menjelajahi tubuh Kaito dibalik baju dan rompi yang masih membalut tubuhnya. Kaito membelai rambut ungu Gakupo, menarik sedikit tubuhnya dan mencium pipi Gakupo menyeka air mata yang sedikit tersisa dengan bibirnya.

"Miku-chan ..."

Gakupo tersentak kaget mendengar Kaito menyebut nama adiknya dengan lirih, dia menarik tubuhnya dan menatap Kaito. Kaito tanpa sengaja menyebut nama Miku, sebenarnya yang ada dalam pikirannya saat itu adalah Miku. Kaito membayangkan memeluk dan membelai rambut Miku serta menciumnya. Kaito menatap wajah Gakupo yang terlihat polos lalu menundukkan kepalanya, ia menyenmbunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Menurutnya Gakupo terlihat sangat mirip dengan Miku saat itu.

"ma-maaf Gakupo ... a-aku tidak sadar a-aa .."

"apa yang kau pikirkan Kaito?"

pertanyaan Gakupo seakan-akan mendesak Kaito dan dia sadar akan hal itu. Kaito tidak mau lagi menyembunyikan apa pun lagi, jika ia ingin mendapatkan Miku maka hal memalukan sekali pun akan ia lakukan.

"aku memikirkan Miku, aku melakukan hal seperti tadi dengan membayangkan adikmu dan aku ingin lebih dari itu" jawabannya lantang dan tegas Kaito tidak perduli lagi Gakupo akan marah dan menghajarnya hingga babak belur. Gakupo mengepalkan tangannya mendengar jawaban Kaito tentu saja dia marah, tapi kemudian.

"lakukan padaku ... kumohon jangan Miku, malam ini saja kau bisa memelukku sambil membayangkan adikku tapi jangan dengannya, kau boleh melakukannya denganku Kaito"

Kaito tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Gakupo, sebesar itukah cintanya pada Miku hingga ia rela melakukan hubungan sejenis, pikir Kaito. Belum sempat Kaito mengucapkan sesuatu Gakupo tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya. Kaito lantas tersentak, tangan Gakupo menahan kepala Kaito bibirnya mulai bermain, dia melakukannya dengan lembut perlahan menjadi sedikit kasar. Gakupo mulai mengulum bibir Kaito sedikit mengigit dan mencari-cari lidahnya. Kaito pun luluh dengan perlakuan Gakupo, tubuhnya melemah dia sudah tak mampu berpikir apa pun. Tangan kanan Gakupo membelai dada Kaito menjalar turun ke selangkangannya dan menyentuh 'milik' Kaito.

"ugh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ga-Gakupo ..."

"diamlah sebentar aku hanya sedikit meremas punyamu hehemm, biarkan aku melakukannya"

Gakupo mengatakan hal itu sambil tersenyum. Tangan kanannya bermain di selangkangan Kaito sedang tangan kirinya membuka pakaian Kaito, bibirnya mengecup leher Kaito dan tanpa segan Gakupo menelanjangi Kaito.

"su-sudah cukup!"

"cukup? Aku bahkan baru menelanjangimu"

Gakupo membalikkan tubuh Kaito, melepas pakaiannya tapi tak sampai telanjang. Lalu ia menjilat punggung Kaito, tak di pungkiri kaito menikmati perlakuan Gakupo tiap sentuhan dan belaiannya Gakupo melakukannya sedikit kasar tapi itu membuatnya semakin terangsang , baru pertama kali ini ia di perlakukan seperti itu. Tapi Kaito merasa aneh kenapa dia yang di puaskan, dia menginkan Miku bukan seperti ini. Kaito berusaha melawan tubuh Gakupo, dengan gerakan cepat Kaito menindih tubuh Gakupo dan menunci pergelangan tangannya. Sekarang posisi berbalik. Gakupo hanya terdiam, Kaito mencium bibir Gakupo. Dia benar-benar gila dan sudah tidak perduli, ciumannya lebih hebat yang di lakukan Gakupo. Gakupo tidak mau kalah ia berusaha mengimbangi Kaito dengan sedikit membuka mulutnya, lidah mereka berpautan dan mereka mendesah satu sama lain. Kaito membalikan tubuh Gakupo posisinya barada tepat di belakang Gakupo, menurunkan resleting celana Gakupo sambil bibirnya mencium leher Gakupo.

"hei .. hei .. apa yang mau kau lakukan?! Kau tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya .."

"kau meremehkanku ya?" gerutu Kaito

"bodoh"

tanpa bicara lagi Kaito berusaha memasukkan 'miliknya' ke dalam Gakupo, tapi tidak berhasil. Hal itu tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan Kaito memang tidak pernah melakukan hubungan sejenis dan tidak mengerti apa pun.

"hah dasar egois ..."

Gakupo bangun dan membanting tubuh Kaito, menahan punggung Kaito dengan tubuhnya.

"aku masukkan ya"

Kaito terkejut mendengarnya walaupun dia sudah tau pasti Gakupo akan melakukannya, tangan Gakupo tidak hanya diam. Tangannya memainkan 'milik' Kaito dan menggoyangkan badannya perlahan.

"akhhh ... ugh , sshhhhh ... Miku-chan!"

Kaito meneriakkan nama Miku, Gakupo terenyuh mendengarnya tapi ia berusaha tidak memperdulikannya dan fokus dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan, keringatnya jatuh membasahi punggung Kaito. Malam itu mereka benar-benar panas.

(Kaito's POV)

"aku lelah …. Ngh~" Gakupo berbaring di sofa dan meletakkan kepalanya di paha Kaito.

apa yang kau katakan? Lelah? Seharusnya aku yang mengatakannya. Sial, kau membuatku gila malam ini. Aku sampai tidak bisa tidur karena heran akan perbuatannya padaku malam ini, tapi bagaimana bisa dia sesantai ini. Tidur di pahaku dengan hanya memakai celana dan berwajah polos seperti ini, cih. Tapi malam ini aku tau sesuatu, sisi lain dari dirimu.

aku lantas membelai poninya, rambutnya memang halus.

"kau rela melakukan hubungan sejenis hanya karena adikmu, menjijikkan! Tapi aku kagum padamu, walau kau sendiri tau tidak mungkin bisa bersama Miku tapi kau tetap mencintainya, melindunginya sampai melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti ini."

apa aku harus menyerah soal Miku, sekarang pertanyaan itu mengganggu pikiranku sendiri.

"ngh, jam berapa sekarang?"

"jam 8 pagi"

"apa?! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?! akhh"

Gakupo bangun dan langsung berpakaian dan membereskan barang-barangnya.

" kau tidur nyeyak sekali aku tidak mau menggangu"

"sudahlah, aku harus segera pulang. Miku pasti menungguku aku tidak menghubunginya semalaman"

Kaito hanya terduduk diam di sofa, Gakupo berjalan ke arah pintu dan hendak pergi. Tapi langkahnya tertahan, ia berpikir sejenak mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam tentang apa yang dia dan Kaito bicarakan.

"Kaito, minggu ini ajaklah Miku-chan kencan dia pasti sangat senang"

"apa? Ke-Kencan?"

"sudahlah, mungkin ini waktunya aku melupakan dia bagaimana pun juga aku ingin dia bahagia. Dan soal yang kita lakukan semalam ….. lupakan saja. Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok Kai-chan"

Gakupo memaksa dirinya untuk melempar senyuman pada Kaito, dia menahan air matanya dan beranjak pergi.

...

* * *

**konnichiwa , reader :)**  
**terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca sampai akhir , lemon nya kurang greget ya ? saya harus mempertimbangkan soal ini , yang ini aja saya udah kelojotan , huft -.- sebenarnya ini adalah FanFic yang saya buat sekitar bulan Mei tahun lalu dan sudah pernah saya publish dan banyak yang minta untuk di lanjutkan , saat itu saya tertarik pada salah satu single pair Vocaloid Immoral Memory 〜the Lost Memory〜 - Gakupo , Len , Kaito . awalnya saya memang berniat untuk cosplay Len versi Immoral Memory 〜the Lost Memory〜 , saya juga tertarik dengan pairing nya (y u no fujoshi hahaha) karena sebelum cosplay saya selalu mencari referensi untuk cosplay tapi pada akhirnya dapat inspirasi untuk buat FanFic , ntah kenapa pada saat itu pikiran saya begitu gilanya hehehehehe :D**

**mind to review it ?**  
**perlukah saya lanjutkan , sebenaranya saya punya ending lanjutan untuk ini yang masih saya ingat atau cukup saya buat oneshot saja , itu berarti story nya cukup sampai di sini n_n**


End file.
